lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
DC Realms
DC Realms is an action-adventure sandbox game developed by Warner Bros. Games and iNinjago Studios and published by Nintendo that adapts the numerous properties owned by DC Comics. It will release on Nintendo Switch and Steam on August 21st, 2020. About A brief montage of superheroes defeating supervillains is shown. The seven heroes shown are the founding members of the Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, in that order) and they are fighting villains that they are known to clash with (Metallo, Joker, Cheetah, Deathstroke, Black Manta, Captain Cold, Sinestro). It is revealed that this montage is on a tv screen, being watched by Jimmy Olsen. He walks over to his desk and sighs, wishing that he could be a hero. Suddenly, the sky turns red, as a black-coloured monster as big as a planet looms over the Earth. A flash of light engulfs everything, and... Jimmy Olsen wakes up in what remains of Themyscera. Suddenly, he is greeted by Hippolyta. Hippolyta explains his universe, alongside a few others, were merged together by a being known as Ultimator. Ultimator created this new universe to have fun with his "toys", those being the heroes and villains that Jimmy is familiar with-- but mind-controlled! Jimmy now must save the heroes and villains of the DC world and unite them to stop the Ultimator! Donning an Amazonian Helmet, Amazonian Chestplate, and Amazonian Boots and wielding both the Shield of Zeus and the Sword of Poseidon, Jimmy sets out on his quest in this new, potentially unforgiving world. Gameplay DC Realms was clearly inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It's open-worldness and many other aspects are taken directly from BotW, such as armour, weaponry, combat, etc.. Jimmy can equip armour and weapons that he finds in chests or out in the many biomes of "Earth-53". Jimmy can find more than a hundred heroes and villains out in the wild, ranging from the ordinary (Batman, Joker, Superman, Zod) to the obscure (Lightning Lad, Chemo, Impulse, Onomatopoeia). Once defeated, you can acquire a Hero Soul or a Villain Soul. You can take these Souls to Hippolyta, who can turn them back into their normal selves at a price (the in-game currency is Daxamite Crystals). Hero Souls tend to cost less than Villain Souls. Once you have turned them back to normal, you can play as the character that the Soul came from. There are 150 playable characters (other than Olsen) that you can unlock, 75 being heroes and 75 being villains. Similarly to the LEGO games, you can pick from a list of unlocked characters from a character roster in the inventory. They all have unique abilities, some required for accessing certain locations. A list of these abilities can be found here. Unlike Jimmy, Heroes and Villains cannot equip armour or weapons, sticking with the stuff that they already have. However, they, as mentioned before, have a multitude of unique abilities each, with varying uses. They also have set statistics for Physical Attack, Energy Attack (includes magic), Defense, Agility (jumping and dodging) and Speed. Stats can be any number from 1 to 6. *1 is Average, meaning that they are as capable in this stat as Jimmy with no armour, weapons or buffs. *2 is Athletic, meaning that they are as capable in this stat as a professional athlete. *3 is Peak, meaning that they are as capable in this stat as the most perfect human specimen. *4 is Superhuman, meaning that they are as capable in this stat as a person with inhuman physical advantages. *5 is Godly, meaning that they are as capable in this stat as a Kryptonian, such as Superman. *6 is Transcendental, meaning that they are as capable in this stat as a New God, such as Darkseid. For example, Batman's stats are as follows: PA: 3, EA: 2, D: 3, A: 3, S: 2. A big part of the game is the Ultimator Viruses. These gigantic, virus-esque monuments are spread out across the many different terrains of Earth-53. Each one corresponds to a section of it. Dismantling one requires you to fight a specific Hero or Villain that is guarding it. Once you dismantle it, your map will change to reveal the contents of the section that the Virus is attributed to. Speaking of, early in the game Hippolyta gives you a broken Mother Box. The Box is unable to immediately scan the entire planet, so you must go from Virus to Virus to manually install the locations onto it. World Map TBA Characters Heroes Main page here. Villains TBA Costumes Nearly every character has alternate costumes. You can acquire them through hidden Atom Rings (based on both the Atom and the Flash Ring) that can only be accessed by characters with certain abilities. A list of them will now be presented. *'Batman:' **TBA *'Superman:' **TBA Trivia *DC Realms is the first game developed and published by Nintendo that has appeared on a non-Nintendo video game system (Steam). Category:Video Games Category:INinjago Category:INinjago Studios Category:DC Comics Category:DC Realms Category:Nintendo Category:2020 Category:May